


In Which Sammy Goes “Ah Fuck”

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: SI-9 [8]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Ben is mentioned, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Sammy has a realization
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: SI-9 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237133
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	In Which Sammy Goes “Ah Fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is short but sweet and fun

“Sammy.” Jack breathed, strung out and needy in a way that got Sammy’s blood singing, “I love you so much. I’d drown the world in blood to keep you safe.”

“I don’t need protection, Jack.” Sammy murmured, dipping down to kiss Jack’s throat, reveling in the sound he made, the way he tilted his head back to grant Sammy more access. Jack was perfect in every way, soft and friendly with a hard edge that only those closest to him had the privilege of seeing. Kind when it suited him, violent when it didn’t. Just this side of vulnerable with a hidden toughness. Perfect. And best of all, Sammy’s. Completely and utterly Sammy’s.

“I know.” Jack sighed happily, “But I want to provide it anyway. For you.”

“Silly.” Sammy murmured fondly, “Always have to be the hero, huh?”

“Someone has to.” Jack’s arms came up, clutching Sammy tight and pulling him closer with a sound of want. Sammy went gladly, pressing close and kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Jack was shorter than him, but wider, and it made him the perfect size for cuddling, “Especially since both my teammates are dangerous sociopaths with a long history of violence. Someone needs to be around to smooth any ruffled feathers.”

“Like you’re not just as sociopathic.” Sammy chuckled as Jack’s lips found his jaw, trailing a burning line to his temple, “Mister ‘Ruined A Woman’s Life Because She Made Lily Cry’.”

“That stupid fucker deserved what she got.” Jack huffed, breath warm against his skin, “And you know it.”

“I do.” he hummed, “And you were absolutely resplendent when angered, the way you tore her world out from under her was like watching poetry in motion.” Jack smiled at the praise, hands lifting to thread into Sammy’s hair, the hair he borderline worshipped.

“Not as resplendent as you.” he murmured, pulling Sammy into a deeper kiss before he could disagree. Sammy surrendered willingly, pulling Jack still closer and letting his eyes slip shut. Kissing Jack was like dying and going to Heaven, and Sammy could easily lose himself in it for hours. Jack tasted like cinnamon and the peppermint gum he’d had earlier. By all means a terrible combination, but on Jack’s lips it was like pure ambrosia. 

“One day, you’ll find a man who loves you as much as I do.” Jack sighed against his lips, eyes closed and hands reverent, “And I’ll have to murder him. Because you’re mine.” Sammy snorted at that, nuzzling his cheek.

“No one loves me like you do.” he murmured, “No one would dare”. and Jack seemed happy at the statement. 

“Damn right.” he purred, possessive and wonderful, and that was that. 

—

It was years later, in another time and another place, when the memory of that conversation hit in the midst of an otherwise quiet evening. And Sammy let out an almost hysterical laugh in the quiet of his living room.

“Oh god.” he groaned, head in his hands as the revelation hit him and he tried not to cry. 

“What?” Lily asked, totally disinterested as she scrolled on her phone.

“Jack is gonna murder Ben.” he said, and Lily’s finger halted in its movements. A beat passed, and then a grin split her face. Sammy scowled as she started laughing, her loud guffaws filling the previous silence.

“It’s not funny!” he exclaimed, “Ben and I may not be romantically together but we’re practically life partners by this point! And you know how Jack always got!”

“Oh man, one of them is gonna die.” she laughed gleefully, reveling in his misery, “Possibly even Jack! Remember how little Benny reacted to Jacobi? Hot damn, this I need to see!”

“Remember how _Jack_ reacted to Jacobi, Lily? Because I do.”

“Ben versus Jack, ultimate showdown!”

“This is serious! We could have a crisis on our hands!”

“Which clingy jealous bitch will prevail? Maybe Jacobi will take the opportunity to snag you and run. Force the two of them to band together as mortal enemies with a common goal.”

“Lily!”

“Sammy, you are _fucked_.” she crowed, and Sammy reburied his face in his hands with a groan of defeat as she shrieked with laughter.

Lily was right. He was fucked. 


End file.
